


Cold Nights

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Resistance 2019 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cold, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Sharing a Bed, all the fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: For the prompts:“Someone has to make the greatest sacrifice of getting up out of this warm cocoon.”And“You’re making a face. I know that face. It won’t work, I will resist it.”





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm stuck on a little writer's block rn.... so i wrote a little blip of fluff for you all to enjoy. 
> 
> I am accepting prompts to try to help with my block... if anyone has any you want me to try you can submit them [Here](https://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)  
> (side note: Unfortunately I don't write smut/nsfw prompts, it's just a personal thing, I know there are other authors who do but that's just not my style. Feel free to send me any other prompts you like ❤❤)
> 
> Enjoy  
> \- Jumana ❤

The door opened and Rey staggered in as quietly as she could. Still shivering from the hangar bay, she quickly shucked off her snow covered boots and the outer layer of coats she wore. She tried to be as quietly as possible. She didn’t want to wake Poe. Rey could see him sleeping under a mound of blankets. She smiled down at him as she moved to the closet to pull out a dry set of pajamas. Rey was happy that they, the Resistance, and all her new friends were currently out of harm’s way and that they were now able to rebuild, but Hoth was just too cold for her.

Rubbing her hands together to try to get some warmth back into her fingers, she pulled off her wet socks before stripped down and pulling on the pajamas and slippers as quickly as possible.

“Rey?” she heard a sleepy voice coming from the bed.

“Hey,” Rey whispered, walking to the bed. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“Was waiting for you, Sunshine,” he murmured, scooting over to give her room on the bed.

Rey smiled as he moved. She loved the fact that Poe cared enough about her to remember that she preferred to sleep between him and the wall, even while half asleep. It was a small thing, one of a million different things that he knew about her and she knew about him, but it still meant a lot to Rey. “Give me one minute,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. She slipped into the ‘fresher and quickly brushed her teeth before coming back into the room.

Poe was already half asleep again, his arm stretched out to her side of the bed.

As cautiously as she could, she slid her slippers off and climbed over him and under the covers. She pulled the blankets up and laid her head on his bicep.

Poe’s arms shifted to pull her tighter against his chest.

Rey pressed her hands against him, seeking his warmth as he pulled the blankets up higher around their shoulders.

“Maker!” Poe yelped, jerking away when one of Rey’s icy fingers slipped passed the collar of his shirt and touched his neck. Opening his eyes, he glared at her.

Rey giggled. “You’re warm, Poe, you need to share.”

Poe’s glare lasted half a second longer, before he rolled his eyes and took her hand in one of his. Bringing it up to his mouth, he blew warm air over her fingers for a few seconds, before doing the same with her other hand. “Better?” he asked, still smiling fondly at her.

Rey nodded.

“So,” Poe asked, stifling a yawn. “What did you get up to today?”

“Did some meditating and read some more of the Jedi texts. Then went out with Rose to do some recon on the satellite station.”

“So that’s why you’re back so late.” Poe planted a kiss to the crown of her head. “Plotting and planning with Rose.”

Rey poked him in the ribs. “It’s not my fault Rose talks more than BB-8,” she teased. “Besides, she’s excited.” Finn had asked Rose to marry him three days ago. Rose’s enthusiasm was bubbling over.

Poe hummed in agreement, nuzzling his way closer to her.

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Rey opened her eyes again. “Poe” she said quietly.

“Yes?”

“I forgot to turn the lights out.”

“So?”

“So someone has to make the great sacrifice of getting up out of this warm cocoon.”

Poe cracked one eye open and looked down at her for half a second before pulling the blanket tighter around their shoulders. “Sounds like a problem,” he deadpanned.

“Please, Poe?” she cajoled. “Please, can you turn off the lights?” She stuck out her bottom lip for good measure.

“You’re making a face. I know that face. It won’t work, I will resist it.” His eyes remained firmly shut.

Rey pursed her lips against a smile. Thinking for a second, her smile returned. Moving carefully so as not to alert Poe to what she was doing, Rey slid one of her socks off her still cold foot. “Please, Poe,” she asked one last time.

Poe just groaned.

Without warning she deliberately slid her cold toes against his bare shin.

“Fark!” Poe pulled his feet away from her, half sitting up. “How are you still that cold, Sunshine?”

Rey shrugged innocently, her face schooled back into the pleading expression she'd worn before. “No idea, but now that you’re up, can you please turn off the light?”

Poe glared at her for half a second before grumbling and getting out of bed. He slipped his feet into Rey’s small slippers and shuffled across to the light switch.

“Thank you,” she mumbled into the dark.

Poe laughed quietly and shuffled back to the bed. “Next time, you’ve gotta do it.”

Rey felt the slight chill as he lifted the blankets and climbed back in. “Alright.”

Poe tucked her against his chest again. “Goodnight, Sunshine,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her nose.

“Goodnight.”

They both lapsed into silence for five minutes.

Then a thought crossed Rey’s mind. “Poe?”

“Hmm?” he asked.

“I just realized something.”

“What?”

“I could have turned off the light with the Force.”

Poe heaved a deep sigh, but Rey could feel a soft chuckle building in his chest. One of his hands came up and cupped her face in the dark. “I love you, Sunshine,” he muttered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before feigning irritation. “Now go to sleep.”

Rey smiled and nuzzled back into his chest, her toes still pressed against his feet, even though they were no longer icy cold. “Love you too, Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> \- ❤


End file.
